Scénario possible
by camidrena
Summary: Charlie cherche une valise, Colby et David un rapport, et Alan s'interroge  Slash sous entendu


Septembre 2009, thème : Problème et Valise.

Fandom : Numb3rs, slash très sous entendu donc tout public.

Titre : Scénarios possibles.

« Papa, où tu as rangé ma valise ? »

Alan releva la tête de son journal, et posa la main sur sa tasse de café en réfléchissant à la question que venait de lui posé son fils. La température de son breuvage matinal avait baissé, il allait pouvoir le boire sans risquer de se bruler. Mais déjà, il devait répondre à la question :

« Je ne sais pas Charlie, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'en es servi ? »

Alan regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir posé la question, parce qu'il savait que Charlie serait incapable de se rappeler la réponse seul, et qu'il allait devoir la chercher avoir lui. Des fois, être le père d'un génie des maths complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur n'était pas évident. Quoi que, Alan devait avouer que depuis qu'il travaillait avec son frère pour le FBI, Charlie avait changé.

Il finit par se lever de sa chaise, tout en demandant à saint Antoine un coup de main, il avait autre chose à faire de sa matinée.

Bon, son fils c'était déjà occupé de retourner sa chambre ainsi que celle de son frère. Sa propre chambre était déjà bien assez pleine, Alan était sûr de n'y avoir rangé aucune valise. Restait le garage, enfin la partie qui ne servait pas de repère aux mathématiciens (et physicien).

En observant son fils, Alan pu se rendre compte à quel point celui-ci était nerveux. Que Charlie ne tienne pas en place, et passe du coq à l'âne, il avait l'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus cette fois ci.

« Et où tu vas passer tes vacances ? »

« Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit hier… »

« Non Charlie, je suis peut être vieux mais pas sénile. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, et tu as même fait beaucoup d'effort pour détourner le sujet de la conversation. »

Alan avait fait exprès de prendre sa voix autoritaire, de père à qui on ne la fait pas. Charlie soupira un coup, et s'assit sur une pile de boite.

« Papa, tu sais que depuis que Amita et moi on a décidé de ne pas sortir ensemble, je vois quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui, disons que j'avais deviné Charlie. »

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'Alan attendait que son fils lui parle de sa mystérieuse 'copine'.

« On va partir quelques jours ensemble, et si tout se passe bien, je te promets que tu feras sa rencontre à notre retour. »

« J'en serais très heureux Charlie. » Il l'était vraiment, depuis deux ans que son fils lui cachait avec qui il sortait, Alan avait eu le temps de s'en imaginer des choses à son sujet et il était prêt à accueillir n'importe quelle fille. Son imagination l'avait préparé à tous les scénarios possibles.

Ils finirent par trouver la valise, juste à temps pour accueillir David et Colby, venu chercher le rapport de Charlie à propos d'une ancienne affaire.

Alors que Colby escorta Charlie jusqu'au garage afin de l'aider à chercher ce fameux rapport que le mathématicien avait du poser entre ses recherches et quelques copies d'élèves, Alan proposa un café à son hôte restant.

« Avec plaisir, admit l'agent fédéral, je dois avouer qu'un café me fera le plus grand bien. »

« Longue journée ? »

David hocha la tête. « Et elle ne fait que commencer. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait passer autant de temps à vanter le mérite des vacances. » Devant le regard interrogateur d'Alan, il continua « Colby prend quelques jours de congés, il part en voyage avec sa dernière relation. »

Alan rendit à David son sourire entendu. Depuis l'affaire avec les Chinois, Colby avait pas mal de temps libre, pour un agent fédéral, et enchaînait les conquêtes. Enfin, il se vantait de la faire parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais vu aucune de ses filles. En même temps, il ne passait pas tant de temps que ça au siège du FBI.

Colby et Charlie revenaient du garage, l'agent fédéral ayant un dossier à la main. Ce dernier et David s'apprêtaient à partir, quand Alan nota quelque chose d'étrange, un regard. Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'il croyait ?

Encore une fois, son esprit fertile s'enflamma. Après tout, les deux hommes partaient pour une semaine en amoureux, tous les deux avec une 'petite amie' dont personne ne savait rien. Alan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de penser que seulement maintenant, il avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles.


End file.
